Hitherto, for manufacture of the parts of the various automotive equipment mentioned above, it has been proposed to use Cu-based sintered alloy having the representative composition of Cu--28% Zn--6% Al by weight % (hereafter, the symbol % represents weight %).
The above conventional Cu-based alloy has superior uniform temporal change chracteristics with respect to associated members because it is a sintered one, but it does not possess sufficient wear resistance, strength and toughness. The alloy, therefore, cannot meet the design requirements of compactness, light-weightness and increase of output power for the various equipment of recent years, and it has been keenly desired to develop a Cu-based sintered alloy having better wear resistance, strength and toughness.